


Laying Low

by aohatsu



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Marvel 616, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:41:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24879379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aohatsu/pseuds/aohatsu
Summary: She turns toward the larger end of the apartment they’re sharing for the job, and calls out over her shoulder, “I’m rather bored, ladies. Care to join me in the bedroom?”
Relationships: Felicia Hardy/Earth-2 Laurel Lance/Natasha Romanov
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9
Collections: The First Annual Femslash Kink Exchange 2020





	Laying Low

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wipvanwrinkle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wipvanwrinkle/gifts).



> I hope this isn't super out of character, but it IS assuming they've all gone back to their heist-loving criminal ways and teamed up, so. Hope you like it, dear. <3
> 
> Edit: Word keeps trying to autocorrect Felicia into Felicity. Rude.

Felicia runs her nails along the glimmering stone. The red shine of it against her skin makes her almost wish she and the girls were keeping it. Then again, the money they’d be getting when the buyer picked it up would be more than worth it. Not that the heist itself hadn’t been fun—and a perfect success, of course.

Now came the after. Laying low while Natasha prepares the buyer, and Laurel complains she hadn’t been able to kill anyone. Felicia herself finds that immediately after a heist she’s full of leftover adrenaline. She wants to move, or at least finger her cunt until she’s panting and utterly exhausted.

Natasha is tapping away at the tablet in her hands, Laurel flipping through channels boredly on the television.

Abruptly, Felicia stands up. Both girls glance at her, and then watch as she takes the hem of her shirt and pulls it up and over her head, revealing large, smooth and pale breasts with peaked nipples and soft brown areolas. She slides her underwear down her thighs to puddle on the ground at her feet.

There are goosebumps rising on her skin; it’s colder than she’d realized.

Time to get warmed up, then.

She turns toward the larger end of the apartment they’re sharing for the job, and calls out over her shoulder, “I’m rather bored, ladies. Care to join me in the bedroom?”

Her mouth quirks into a smile when she hears remote and tablet being discarded.

Laurel follows her quickly, dropping her own clothes along the floor as she does. Felicia finds herself being pushed into the doorway of the bedroom, a hot wet mouth sliding against hers as rough fingers grasp at her breasts. She moans; Laurel had been thrumming in her seat and it’s clearly translating into hurried, desperate need now.

“We’ve been waiting,” Laurel mutters against her mouth the moment Natasha’s body presses up against theirs, hot and bare.

Natasha smiles, that uptick of her lips that no one—not even Felicia and Laurel who team up with her on a regular basis—can truly read. She could be happy, or she could be about to stab you in the neck. It’s a bit like a game of Russian Roulette, always a dangerous, enticing risk to try and play. “I’ve been watching.”

They’ll be nothing but a riot of naked skin in a moment. Felicia bends her head backward against the doorway and lets Natasha run her mouth over her neck, teeth grazing against the skin, threatening to bite. God, she’s wet already just from the slight pressure and hot feel of it.

Laurel laughs almost cruelly against her, her warm breath making Felicia shiver as Natasha sucks a mark into her skin. Then there are fingers pushing between Felicia’s thighs, pressing into her wet folds, and she widens her stance to let them in more easily. She grasps to hold onto one of them, her knees nearly going weak from the double assault while she’s still standing.

Laurel smirks and says, “This was your idea. Are you sure you can handle it?”

“Depends on how much effort you put in, naturally,” Felicia says, and then twists back and out of the way, slipping through the doorway and casually approaching the bed. Her thighs are a bit wet where Laurel’s fingers had dragged through her folds, but she hardly minds. She relaxes on the bed, watching Laurel and Natasha where they’re standing, watching her put her back to the headboard and spread her legs invitingly for them to join her.

Natasha, still smiling, climbs onto the bed with her first, sliding a hand into Felicia’s white strands and holding her still as she presses in to kiss her while her breasts press temptingly against Felicia’s naked side. There’s something about naked skin touching naked skin that feels divine to her. The natural eroticism of it, no doubt. The female form is as pleasing as an exquisite painting worth billions at a black-market auction.

She’ll never have enough of it, the sight, the touch, the taste.

Felicia lifts her hands and runs them down along their Natasha's sides, from the swell of her breasts down the curve of her waist and squeezing delicately at her soft, rounded ass.

“Joining us, Siren?” Natasha asks when she and Felicia break apart their mouths finally.

Laurel is lounging at the end of the bed, hand between her thighs, index and middle fingers sliding over her clit slowly as she watches them. She stops and gets onto her knees, crawling forward, but doesn’t say a word before lowering herself enough that her head is between Felicia’s open thighs.

Knowing what’s coming, Felicia closes her eyes and moans in anticipation, letting her legs fall open another inch.

Laurel’s tongue swipes over her clit at the same moment that Natasha wraps her mouth around her nipple and sucks.

Felicia’s hands jerk up to hold each of them by their heads, careful not to tug too hard at their hair. Her thighs tense and quiver with every plunge of Laurel’s tongue, soft, quick thrusts and licks. The sensation of a hot, wet mouth on breasts proves just as distracting, sending electric waves of arousal down between her thighs, throwing her whole body into a clenching tightness as the feeling that will lead to her orgasm builds and builds.

“Yes, God, keep going,” she murmurs, the words falling out her mouth as she arches her body upwards. Fuck, it’s good, absolute ecstasy in the moment. The post-adrenaline of a well-pulled heist, the view of two beautiful naked women, the feeling of them touching her, fucking her with their tongues and mouths and fingers. The bruising imprint of sharp nails on her thighs and hips, holding her still, guiding her.

Laurel picks up the speed and pressure suddenly, and Natasha bites down on Felicia’s nipple, a blunt pressure that sends sharp waves of arousal through her to meet the attack on her cunt. She can’t hold it back, not that she’d want to—the feeling washes over her and she jerks her hips underneath them, cursing as she pants through falling off that metaphorical precipice.

The bed is soaked beneath her thighs.

Laurel’s mouth is messy, Felicia’s wetness smeared across her cheeks and chin. She sits up and wipes herself off on the sheet, and then relaxes her shoulders. “My turn,” she says, grinning wickedly.

Natasha, lips perfectly red, twists around and touches Laurel’s thigh.

“I’ll volunteer for that.”

And Felicia, still panting, breasts rising with every breath, will get a nice show before joining back in. She stretches her body, getting comfortable as she watches them with hooded eyes, Natasha’s red hair falling in a cascade around Laurel’s pale skin.

The heist itself is an adrenaline rush, of course. A test of skill and stamina and ability, and it gets her blood going like nothing else. But gorgeous gems and jewels or not, exorbitant amounts of money or not, successful heist or not… Felicia never turns down a job with this particular team, with these specific women. Not with this sort of lovely post-adrenaline rush to follow. They were practically designed for a team up like this, a triple feminine touch.

Black Widow.

Black Siren.

Black _Cat_.

Laying low after the job isn’t so bad with a team like this. She smirks, watching Laurel throw her head back and fist the sheets in one hand. She slips a hand down to run a finger gently over her sensitive cunt, her eyes never straying from the view in front of her.

It’s not so bad at all.


End file.
